Some Things Are Meant To Be
by Busshunter
Summary: Marissa se había casado con Ryan y tuvieron dos hijos. ¿Qué pasa cuando el matrimonio sufre la crisis de la 'rutina? Dicen que cada uno busca por su lado algo para entretenerse. Marissa decidió por tomar sesiones de masajes y conoce a Alex Kelly, quien se siente atraída por ella al instante. ¿Podrá suceder algo entre ellas? MALEX STORY


**Gracias a _guest_ (que por cierto fueron varios comentarios que quedaron bajo ese nombre, así que no podría contestarle a cada uno porque no sé quién es quién, lo siento :S), _Any_ y _littlelealamb_, que contestaron en el otro fanfic que era más de consulta que un fanfic jajaj así que aquí va el comienzo de la verdadera historia. **

**CUALQUIER ERROR QUE ENCUENTREN DISCULPEN! NO TUVE TIEMPO EN REVISARLO.**

_**Desgraciadamente no me pertenece The O.C., pero sí mi imaginación ;)**_

* * *

**MARISSA POV:**

-Mamá! Max no me deja jugar tranquila!

Aquí vamos una vez más.

Kathyrn, mi hija mayor que tiene sies años, protestaba desde su habitación. Aunque el menor tuviera cuatro años y medio, era la edad suficiente para molestar a su hermana.

-Max! ¡Ven a jugar a la cocina y deja a tu hermana en paz! –grité y me quedé parada en el pasillo esperando a que mi hijo viniera a donde yo estaba. Estaba haciendo la cena para mis dos hijos, Max y Kathryn que debían irse a dormir temprano porque mañana comenzaban las clases. Cuando Max viene a mi encuentro, le hago una mueca, coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza y lo llevo a la cocina para que me acompañara mientras yo continuaba con la comida. Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared, ya eran las nueve de la noche. Mierda. Los chicos ya deberían estar durmiendo y la cena ni siquiera estaba lista. Me preocupaba que Ryan todavía no haya llegado a casa. Últimamente llega cada vez más tarde. En realidad, hace bastantes días que viene haciendo esto, pero trato de confiar en sus propias palabras: _'Mucho trabajo, mi jefe me pide que lo ayude a terminar unos papeles y por eso me demoro demasiado en llegar._' Ryan sería incapaz de mentirme, ¿No? Eso creo.

Mi madre, Julie, no había aceptado mi matrimonio con Ryan. Ella siempre dijo que no era lo suficiente para mí, pero nunca le di bolilla a sus opiniones.

Me casé porque ya no soportaba estar allí conviviendo con mi madre, y aprovechando que las cosas con Ryan iban de maravillas… acepté. Mi madre inmediatamente le buscó un_ 'trabajo importante_', para que nos diera_ 'status social'_. Agh, y todas esas tonterías.

Al principio todo iba perfecto, pero como siempre está el gran dilema:_ la rutina_. Dicen que cuando una pareja entra en la rutina, la relación se desmorona y creo que eso está ocurriendo en este preciso momento.

-Hola! ¿Cómo está mi pequeño campeón? –la voz de mi marido interrumpió mis pensamientos. Giré y lo vi abrazando y besando a Max.

-Llegas bastante tarde –le dije con mi voz neutral pero aun haciéndole saber que no estaba para nada contenta por su demora.

-Oh, tú sabes… trabajo –él simplemente respondió, me dio un beso breve y luego se quitó el abrigo para sentarse en la mesa para cenar. Pude notar que cada vez estábamos más distantes, solamente nos veíamos a la mañana, desayunábamos juntos, luego se iba a trabajar, llegaba la noche… como siempre Ryan regresaba tarde, me saludaba, cenábamos y luego nos íbamos a dormir. Ni siquiera intentaba tener relaciones conmigo. ¿Será que ya no le atraigo más? ¿Será así la vida de casados? Porque la verdad, yo no quería nada de esto.

-Kat! ¡La cena está lista! –Ryan llamaba a nuestra hija para que se uniera a la mesa.

_Rutina._

Cenábamos silenciosamente, mirando algún programa de televisión, y luego me dirigía a acostar a los chicos.

-Buenas noches –susurré a Kathryn, con Max dormido en mis brazos. Lo coloqué en su pequeña camita y luego cerré la puerta. Suspiré y luego caminé hacia nuestra habitación, en donde Ryan ya estaba dormido. Me desvestí, apagué el velador, y luego me acurruqué en él. Me llamó la atención que él girara para su lado desenredándose de mí.

No dije nada. Tampoco traté de hace un escándalo ni nada. Lo tomé como que era un movimiento inconsciente de su cuerpo. Volví a suspirar y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba dormir. Había sido un largo día y necesitaba descansar. Por suerte mañana tenía mi primer sesión de masajes, tal vez eso me ayude a mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

* * *

ALEX POV:

-Soy una completa idiota, sé que él está casado y me miente… pero cuando estoy molesta termino acostándome con él –Lindsay me confiesa mientras yo la sujeto de las piernas para que pudiera continuar haciendo abdominales. Sí, cada vez que ella estaba muy nerviosa, depresiva o algo por el estilo, ese día nos internábamos en el gimnasio. No tendría por qué quejarme, era una buena forma de matar el tiempo, descargar nervios y como plus, tonificar nuestros cuerpos -¿Por qué no me emborracho o…

-¿Tienes relaciones sexuales conmigo? –le interrumpo sonriendo y recibo a cambio un empujón en mi hombro. Ok, tal vez no era el momento para hacer una broma, pero quería que se relajara un poco.

-Debe saber usar increíblemente bien la polla para volverte así de loca o… salvo que lo ames –me atrevo a preguntarle por primera vez. No era difícil de adivinar, verla tan histérica, nerviosa y triste por no poder concretar su relación con ese muchacho… no podía significar nada para ella.

-¿Qué? –Lindsay se detuvo y me miró fijamente hasta que procesó lo que le había preguntado -¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que me miente todo el tiempo? –ella me contestó y siguió haciendo abdominales. Se notaba que no estaba del todo segura, podía mentirme todo lo que quisiera, pero ella sabía que yo no era nada tonta y me daba cuenta de las cosas.

-¿Estás segura? –le volví a preguntar y ella volvió a detenerse. Realmente me preocupaba su estado, y quería ayudarla. Si tan sólo conociera quién era el hombre con el que estaba saliendo, juro que lo mataría por hacerla sufrir.

-¿Sabes qué? –Lindsay se colocó de pie enseguida, estaba bastante agitada así que tomó un poco de aire mientras yo la observaba un poco asustada –tengo hambre, vayamos a cocinar y sentarnos en el sofá y mirar toda la noche películas –ella decidió y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del gimnasio. Ni siquiera esperó a que le contestara, directamente se fue.

Dios. Menos mal que no me gustan los hombres.

* * *

Como pude, me levanté a la mañana temprano, me bañé y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar. Anoche nos habíamos quedado con Lindsay despiertas hasta las cuatro de la mañana, apenas dormí dos horas y tenía que ir al trabajo en veinte minutos. No tenía ni idea cómo iba a hacer para aguantar ocho horas de trabajo haciendo masajes y sin dormirme.

Sonreí al ver que arriba de la mesa tenía el desayuno ya preparado y un papel que decía _'Gracias Alex eres la mejor amiga del mundo!_'. Lindsay ya se había marchado a trabajar. Admiro su voluntad, ella seguramente estaba mucho peor que yo y se había levantado antes.

Me atraganté con las tostadas y me fui en la jeep al trabajo. Tenía que llegar en diez minutos antes que mi paciente.

Apenas me lavé las manos y escuché que alguien había golpeado la puerta. Caminé hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí, mis ojos se encontraron con la mujer más bella que podía existir en este mundo.

_Wow._

Su cabello era un castaño claro algo rojizo, ojos azules, era alta, delgada pero sus curvas se marcaban perfectamente y tenía una sonrisa perfecta.

-Ejem –escuché que la chica se había aclarado la garganta. Oh, creo que debo haberla observado completamente durante unos varios segundos -Tú debes ser Alex Kelly ¿Verdad?

-Así es –le respondo. Hasta su voz es sexy. No sé cómo voy a controlarme cuando tenga que masajear su cuerpo. Dios. Autocontrol Alex, por favor –un placer conocerla Marissa Cooper –estiré mi mano para saludarla cordialmente._ 'Oh, totalmente un placer conocerla'_, decía mi mente.

-Es por aquí –le indico mientras camino hacia donde estaba la camilla –puedes desvestirte tranquilamente y dejar la ropa en el perchero –le digo sonrientemente y cierro la puerta para darle su privacidad. No tanta privacidad, dentro de un momento masajearía todo ese cuerpo sensual. _Control, Alex, control_. Trataba de controlarme, para ello fui a beber un poco de agua y así tranquilizar mis hormonas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía como un adolescente hormonal.

-¿El corpiño también? –escucho que me pregunta desde lejos.

-Sí, si puede ser –le respondo amablemente aunque en realidad yo quería ir allí y ayudarla a quitarle toda la ropa.

-Permiso, voy a entrar –aviso y lentamente abro la puerta para entrar. Marissa se encontraba envuelta en una toalla y sentada sobre la camilla –recuéstate mientras busco una crema –le indico y ella me obedece. Sin ninguna vergüenza se quita la toalla enfrente de mí.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Se había desnudado completamente.

_'Y sí idiota, si eso le habías indicado'_

¿Por qué me había puesto tan nerviosa? Era la primera vez que sentía nervios y estaba tensa para hacer masajes a una persona. Ni que hubiera sido la primera vez trabajar con una mujer.

_Agh._ Hay veces que me odio.

Primero me dirigí hacia donde estaba el radiograbador y coloqué un CD de música celta, para lograr una mejor relajación. Giré para colocarme crema en las manos y tratar de focalizarme en que debía cumplir mi trabajo y apartar cualquier comportamiento confuso. Debe ser que dormí poco, capaz que por ello reacciono así. ¿Verdad? Eso espero.

Lentamente me di vuelta y me dirigí hacia ella. Me tomé unos minutos disfrutando la vista de su piel que estaba excelentemente bronceada. Me mordí el labio inferior y luego me atreví a empezar a masajear su espalda.

-Mmmmm –escuché que gimió en una manera de relajación. No Dios. Esta tortura no. Cerré los ojos y traté de que no me afectara ese sonido que había producido.

-¿Cuánto dura esto? –ella me preguntó.

-Una hora –apenas pude responder sin quitar mis ojos de su cuerpo y mis manos continuaban con su trabajo.

-Mmm… genial, porque tienes un gran don, tus manos son maravillosas –ella me dice disfrutando de mis masajes.

Oh, puedo hacer muchas otras cosas más con mis manos, cariño._ 'Por el amor de Dios Alex, tranquiliza esas malditas hormonas, pareces un adolescente descontrolado.'_

Traté de obedecer a lo que me indicaba mi mente mientras seguía masajeando su espalda concentrándome más en la zona de su cintura.

-Mmmmm –Marissa volvía a hacer esos sonidos de placer.

_Dios_. Siempre tuve muchas pacientes mujeres, pero ninguna era tan preciosa, sexy y nunca gemían cada vez que las tocaba. Traté de continuar con mi trabajo pero ella seguía haciendo esos sonidos y mi mente junto con mi cuerpo, no cooperaban demasiado con sus reacciones.

Así que me detuve. Tenía que parar esto, antes de que dejara que mis hormonas tomaran absoluto control y me dejara llevar por impulsos, que seguramente me iba a arrepentir luego. Me alejé de ella sin quitar mis ojos de su cuerpo. Marissa empezó a abrir los ojos al ver que me había detenido, yo me alejé y giré para cambiar de música y colocar algo que me serenara un poco más. Realmente lo necesitaba.

-¿Ya pasó la hora? –Marissa pregunta.

-No –simplemente le respondo. ¿Qué le iba a contestar? ¿Qué le iba a explicar? Seguramente se iba a horrorizar si le decía la verdad, que me estaba volviendo loca y que me sentía atraída a ella. _Agh_. Ella seguramente no es gay, y si se entera que yo sí, se retirará corriendo del lugar –No puedo continuar –respondo y me apoyo contra una pared. No entiendo por qué me está pasando esto. Voy a matar a Lindsay cuando llegue a casa, va a ser la última vez que nos quedemos hasta tarde despiertas. Después ocurren estos tipos de cosas que podrían arruinar mi trabajo.

-¿Por qué? Realmente estaba disfrutándolo –Marissa gira un poco sin molestarse en taparse su cuerpo. Dios, así no ayuda en lo absoluto esta mujer. Miré hacia el suelo para no verla.

-Lo sé… pero no puedo seguir –digo completamente avergonzada. Este es el peor día de mi vida.

-¿Te desagrada tocarme? –la chica me pregunta con el ceño fruncido e inmediatamente se tapa con la toalla. '_Ojalá fuera eso.'_

-No,no! No es eso… simplemente no puedo Marissa - ¿No se te puede ocurrir algo más que decir que eso?_ Aaaaagghhh_. Esto es realmente frustrante.

-Osea que, ¿Debo irme? –Marissa me pregunta ya con tono molesto y es bastante entendible su reacción.

-No –respondo sin pensar y Marissa me queda mirando fijamente – ¡Sí! No, digo.. sí es mejor que te vayas, lo siento –le digo. Dios, golpéame en la cara, necesito que mi mente vuelva a pensar.

-Creo que estoy enloqueciendo… ¿Tan repugnante soy o qué? –Marissa me pregunta y sus ojos reflejan bronca y un poco de dolor. Dios santo! ¿Cómo puede llegar a pensar en eso?

-¡No es eso! Es verdaderamente vergonzoso lo que me pasa y no creo que quieras saberlo – le dije honestamente.

-Dímelo –Marissa me pidió enojada. Mierda. Respiré hondo y traté de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle.

-Es que…te encuentro atractiva –le digo esquivando sus ojos y luego me animo a mirarla – demasiado… -le confesé. Total el embrollo ya estaba hecho ¿No? ¿Qué más podría empeorar esto? –desde que te vi en la puerta y luego tocar tu cuerpo… no ayudó mucho que digamos –terminé de explicarle y pude ver cómo el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Mierda –Por eso no puedo continuar, no es profesional esto.. ni tampoco justo para ti

-¿Podrías salir mientras me visto? –Marissa dijo después de mirarme incrédulamente por unos minutos.

-Eh, sí… claro –digo y salgo lo más rápido que puedo. Dios, que vergüenza. Decidí encerrarme en la otra sala y esperar a que ella se fuera. Realmente no quería volver a mirarla, era imperdonable lo que había hecho. ¿Qué diablos me sucede hoy? Me siento y suelto la respiración pesadamente. Cuando cierro los ojos suena mi celular. Lindsay.

-Hey

-_¿Gimnasio_? –Lindsay directamente me pregunta, anticipándome que volvió a tener problemas con su amante.

-Sí, realmente lo necesito hoy –acepto y cuelgo la llamada. Tomo mis llaves de la Jeep y sin importarme el resto de los pacientes, me voy. Necesitaba descargar energía y quitar la frustración que sentía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo, Cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica es muy bienvenida! Review? :)**


End file.
